


I Love You, Deal With It or Die

by PewNateSeptiPlier



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dark is such a sweetheart, Dark was hoping he wouldnt, Death Threats, Gay, Gay Sex, Im warning you, Laughter During Sex, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Men Crying, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Sad Shit to come, Sad and Happy, Sensory Deprivation, Sweet/Hot, Wilford starts remembering shit, enjoy the emotional rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewNateSeptiPlier/pseuds/PewNateSeptiPlier
Summary: Oh, how beautifully complicated it is between Dark and Wilford... Lovers? Fighters? Who knows with these two...





	1. The Burning Ball of Farts vs. Wilford

Morning hit much quicker than Wilford had hoped, the man's pink hair in disarray as he rolls over, grunting softly like a grumpy bear. Heaving a dramatic sigh, he finally gets comfy again, silently wishing the sun would just explode and stop shining in his eyes. "Six in the morning, my ballsack!" He huffs childishly, floundering between the pink silk sheets once more. "Like hell if I'm getting up at this time! Go the fuck back to sleep, you burning ball of farts!" He curses aloud, only to fall silent whenever he hears a deep throat being cleared.

"Mind you, other people would like to sleep, Wilford. You're not the only one here in this bed." A moment of silence, broken only by more rustling from Wilford and a sigh from Dark. "And will you please for the love of the void stay still? You're acting like a fish out of water!" 

Almost instantly, Wilford begins to pout. "But Daaaaaaaaarrrrrky-poooooo! The sun's in my eyes!"

"So? You can take a little sunlight. Don't be such a baby." Dark replied gruffly, annoyance clear in his voice. 

"Excuuuuuuse me? I am not a baby!" Wilford jolts upright in the bed, causing it to shake quite a bit. "I am a grown damn man!" His sass-o-meter must've been turned to the maximum setting, as he even cocked his hips and puffed out his lower lip. He knew he was being a brat,and he knew Dark was grumpy. Luckily, Wilford knew just how to push the demon enough to bend to his will. 

"Then fucking act like it. Simple as that Wilford." Dark snapped, he too sitting upright. His hair was fluffy from a sleepless night, and his aura was a bit off. "Do NOT make me bend you over like a bratty child and spank you. It's too early for punishments."

Eyes widening to the mentioning of a spanking, Wilford grins, giggling as he leans in. "Maybe I want a spanking, Daddy Darky~"

Blinking slowly, Dark stares at Wilford, slowly sinking into the bed again. "I'm not doing this shit right now, Will..."

"But Darkyyyyyyy!" Wilford collapses onto and drapes himself over the other ego, whining loudly in Dark's ear like the drama queen he was. "I deserve a spanking, Daddy! I've been mouthing off to you since you woke up!" 

"Wilford..." Dark grunts as he rolls over and ensnares the psychopath in his arms, gripping him to his naked chest. "Just shut up." 

"B-but-...?"

A hand clamps over Wilford's mouth, quickly silencing the man. "Go back to sleep."

His pink eyes scrunched with silent disappointment, Wilford sighs soft, relaxing against Dark finally.  _Fine. You win this time, Darky-Poo..._


	2. Good Morning, Darky!

Even as he had been able to slip from Dark's grasp, Wilford knew that the demon was aware that his boyfriend had left the bed. Frankly, Wilford didn't care. Donning a pink t-shirt and one of Dark's deep red bathrobes, Wilford quickly makes his way downstairs, giggling to himself. He wanted to surprise his lover with breakfast in bed, in a shitty sort of apology for waking him up at such an early hour. Deciding rather quickly on the sweetest, most diabolical thing that one could eat for breakfast, Wilford bounds to the fridge, gathering milk, eggs, sugar, cinnamon and vanilla extract, ready to prepare his own version of cinnamon rolls. Wilford knew that Dark despised the confection, but who could refuse to take a homemade cinnamon roll from a grinning Wilford?

About twenty messes and forty utensil drops later, Dark finally retreats from the room due to the clatter, not bothering to wear anything but his boxers as he saw that Wilford had made off with his bathrobe. Wilford was surely to be the second death of him...

"Wilford? What in the world are you doing down here?" Dark calls, though as he descends the manor stairs, Wilford quickly appears before him, flecks of frosting covering his face and even the front of Dark's robe. 

"You're not allowed down there." Wilford says blatantly, eyes wide as he tries to lick some of the frosting from his mustache. 

"Why not?" Dark asks in a soft whisper, his eyes narrowed as he glared down at his ruined bathrobe, though honestly he cared less. As long as Wilford was wearing it, not anyone else. Dark didn't push past him nor try to teleport into the kitchen where he knew a massive concoction of sugar and vanilla frosting was being made; he wasn't bothering to as Wilford looked somewhat adorable trying to block his path. He knew his lover was cooking for him, and despite the alarming idea of the kitchen in ruins, the demon was for the most part unfazed.

"Because. I said so." Wilford huffed indignantly, playfully squinting his eyes at Dark, mocking his somber attitude. 

"Oh, you say so, hm?" Dark chuckles, leaning in before placing a tenderly chaste kiss to Wilford's lips. "Then I shan't be a bother to you. I'll be in my study if you need me." Dark says smugly before vanishing, leaving his boyfriend a blushy mess on the stairwell. 

After a moment of stillness, Wilford bounds back down the stairs, seemingly jolted back to reality after this kiss. 

About an hour later, Wilford stood before Dark, the latter shuffling through papers without so much as a glance up at Wilford. "Yes, Wil?"

Wilford gives a giddy giggle before setting a well-prepared platter of cinnamon rolls before the demon, atop the pile of papers that he was currently working on, Dark raising an eyebrow to the confectionary. "Your breakfast, darkling."

"Are you trying to give me diabetes, Wilford?"

"Me? Giving you diabetes?" Wilford pretends to splutter, mustache wiggling as he accentuates each syllable. "Preposterous! I would do no such thing! I just wanted to apologize for my dreadful behavior this morning... I know it was rather bratty of me and I do hope to obtain your forgiveness..." 

Dark was slightly alarmed by how suddenly the pink-haired man's tone dropped, and the demon gives a soft subtle sigh before pushing his chair away from his desk to pat his thigh. Immediately, Wilford moves to take a seat, the man straddling Dark's thigh with his own as his soft pink eyes meet with those of Dark's. "I forgive you, my love. I know you haven't been sleeping very well, as I haven't been either."

The tips of Wilford's mustache turns downward as he frowns, the man sighing soft. "Have I been talking in my sleep again..?"

Dark nods solemnly, the demon reaching around Wilford to pull the platter towards himself. "Have you been having the nightmares again?"

Wilford nods, giving a struggled sigh as he looks away. Wilford had been starting to remember what had happened, that dreadful event that led to where they were now. Due to his PTSD and psychosis, he didn't understand these "hallucinations" as he called them. "They get more vivid by the day..."

Dark sighs soft, reaching a hand up to stroke the soft pink hair from his lover's face. "They're just dreams, my love. Don't worry too much about it, okay?"

"Alright, darkling. Shall I hand-feed you your breakfast, my dear?" Wilford suddenly perks, frown vanishing as quickly as it came. Thankfully Wilford was easy to distract. 

"Of course, love. Just- please. For the love of the unholy, don't get frosting on my suit. I just got it cleaned..."


End file.
